The present invention relates to video display of 3-dimensional graphical representations and more particularly to the provision of sporting games in a 3-D graphical format and viewing them in video from any desired viewpoint.
Moreover, the 3-D graphical representation can be used for interactive participation of the viewer in a live sport event and to present to him stereo images of the game.
A known problem with sporting events such as football matches is that storage and transmission of the video of such games requires an enormous amount of storage media and high bandwidth transmission links. It is normal to record such events on video tape and use high bandwidth RF or fibre optical links for transmission. Thus video recording and live transmission of sports events is very popular but has disadvantages.
Firstly, when transmitted the full video requires substantially high bandwidth and is not convenient for real time transmission on low bandwidth media such as telephone lines or the internet.
Secondly, since video is a 2-dimensional representation that does not incorporate location information on objects, the viewpoint cannot be interactively manipulated by a viewer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,189,630 and 5,526,479 describes a live event broadcast with a combination signal that includes a computer coded description of subevents that constitute the event and an audio or visual signal. This system is however only of use in events such as baseball where the number of subevents is limited.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a record and live transmission of a match whilst requiring transmission and recording of substantial less data and whilst providing 3-D information on the objects. (Hereinafter this will be described with reference to a soccer (football) match but it is to be understood that other events such as hockey, rugby football, American football etc are to be included in this invention. Also sports such as sailing, motor racing, cycling etc in which the xe2x80x9cplayersxe2x80x9d are individually represented are also included within the definition of players.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an interactive system enabling manipulation of the match or event by the viewer. In particular it is a specific object to provide means for enabling a viewer to manipulate a game by viewing it from a desired angle, different from the original camera viewpoint at which the given video clip was shot.
Over the Internet different viewers can share the same scene while communicating one with the other; or participating in the game during live transmission.
This match manipulation can be done using recorded highlights of the game or can be done live during the time period that the game is being played.
It is a further object of the present invention to allow for other forms of interactive manipulations like changing players and ball motion tracks or gambling on play patterns.
The present invention provides a system for the video display of 3-dimensional 3-D graphical representations of a live football game including a plurality of players said system comprising location detection means for detecting and providing an output representative of the location of each football player in each frame of a video sequence, object storage means for storing 3-D graphical images of each football player and including combiner means for combining the output of the location detection means and the 3D graphical object storage means to provide a 3-D graphical video display representative of the plurality of football players in their correct position in each frame of the video sequence.
Preferably the system also comprises manipulation means for enabling an operator to select a desired angle of view of the plurality of players.
The present invention also provides means for displaying stereo images to the viewer and means to participate in the live game.
The present invention also provides apparatus for generating live remote video display of 3-dimensional graphical representations of a football match between first and second teams comprising:
video camera means situated at a first location for videoing the football match played on a football pitch at the first location,
player determination means situated at the first location for determining the position of at least the football players on the football pitch,
apparatus at a second location remote from said first location, said apparatus comprising means for storing graphical images of said football players,
low bandwidth transmission link means for transmitting from the first location to the second location the positions of said football players,
combination means situated at said second location for combining the location of each football player with a graphical image of the player, and
display means for displaying at the second location a 3-D graphical representation of the football match.
The apparatus can be provided with stereo-vision means enabling a viewer to view the game in 3-D vision.
Preferably the apparatus further includes at said first location, or at a third location, remote from both said first and second locations player storage means storing graphical representations of the first and second team on said football pitch and including means for downloading said graphical representations of the first and second teams over said low bandwidth transmission link prior to commencement of the football match.
Preferably the apparatus at said second location comprises manipulation means operative by a viewer and enabling said viewer to select a different angle from which to view the football pitch from the angle of the pitch viewed by the video camera.
The apparatus may be provided with means for allowing a viewer to actively participate in a game. For example, in a motor racing event, the user can xe2x80x9centerxe2x80x9d his own car and compete actively in a race against a real competitor.
In a first embodiment the apparatus at the first location comprises means for measuring the camera field of view (FOV) and in which the player determination means comprises manual means for manually identifying the position of the players and a ball on the video image.
In a second embodiment the apparatus at the first location includes pan/tilt/zoom and focus encoders for said video camera for automatic measurement of the FOV.
In a third embodiment the apparatus at the first location includes cooperative means for identifying the location and/or identity of each player, the apparatus including thermal imaging means for identification of the players position on the field.
The thermal imaging means is preferably mounted an the camera and bore-sighted to the FOV of the camera.
The cooperative means also preferably includes a laser scanner cooperating with the thermal imaging means to scan each player and to receive from each player an identification signal generated by cooperative means on each player to identify each player on the pitch.
The low bandwidth transmission means preferably includes means for transmitting the players position and identity to the second location.
The present invention also provides apparatus for generating a video display of 3-dimensional graphical representation of a football match between first and second teams including:
video camera means situated at a first location for videoing from a first angle the football match played on a football pitch at the first location, player determination means situated at said first location for determining the position of at least the football players viewed by said camera on the football pitch,
including storage means for storing graphical images of the players,
and including manipulation means for manipulating the video image produced by said video camera from said first angle to produce a video display of 3-dimension graphical representations of said football players from a second angle different to said first angle.